


spoiled gardens

by pineneedling



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dark! Rey, Exegol, F/M, Loss, Not Canon Compliant, Rey Needs A Hug, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Vulnerability, Wordcount: 150-200, little glimmer of hope at the end, this is depressing i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineneedling/pseuds/pineneedling
Summary: A short twist on Rey's reaction to Ben's death, and laying the foundation for Dark Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	spoiled gardens

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there- wanted to start off by saying this is my first time writing a fic in years, so please take it easy on me! Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this short (and somewhat depressing) blip about how I feel dark Rey would come to be.

He falls out of her arms. She screams her voice hoarse as he fades into the force which presents itself as the nothingness from which she came. It is there, in that moment, half of her soul is torn from her body and instead leaves an absence of space, an incomplete puzzle. To have known it in its fullness—Vulnerability. Completeness. Warmth. Love—for only a moment, only for it to be wrenched away leaves her shattered in a way that she fears may never mend. The cruelty of it all plants seeds in her soul which will grow in the dark. No, she cannot mourn now, not as the sobriety of duty—of being “the hero”—sinks in. Yet, these seeds of darkness have taken root and will entangle the newly irregular pieces of her soul, flowering and acidifying as it matures. Until one day, the sun, Her Sun, returns from nothingness once again, filling its rightful place, scorching the poisonous roots which have grown.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
